Merpati
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Lee kabur. Dan sialnya, Ino disuruh membawa kembali Lee ke rumah sakit. Pasti akan susah jadinya. Ditambah lagi ... Lee yang mulai berbicara soal perasaan. Yamanaka, sepertinya ini akan lama./One-shoot/Crack Pairing/Fic untuk event 'LOVE4INO'


**Merpati  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre : Drama., Romance**

**Fic untuk event '**LOVE4INO**' dengan pairing '**LeeIno**' dan prompt '**Merpati**'.**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Saat itu, langit cerah. Matahari bersinar penuh semangat dengan beberapa arakan awan kecil yang menemani. Sama semangatnya dengan seseorang yang saat ini sedang melakukan latihan rutinnya. Push up, sit up, squat jump, semuanya dilakukan dalam 80 hitungan, lalu ditutup dengan berlari mengitari Training Field sebanyak 8 putaran.

Semua orang tahu, Lee begitu keras berlatih. Tak peduli ketika hujan mengguyur, banjir bandang tiba-tiba terjadi di desa Daun Tersembunyi atau sampai seluruh warga desa mengikuti mode berpakaian lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam bak mangkok terbalik itu, Lee tetap tidak mau mengurangi porsi latihannya. Oke, ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi benar adanya begitu. Sama seperti detik ini, Lee tetap memilih untuk latihan tak peduli tubuhnya dalam kondisi tidak baik. Ya, Lee sebenarnya sedang sakit.

'Begitu kau menemukannya, segera suruh dia kembali ke rumah sakit.' Kira-kira begitulah pesan Sakura saat aku berpapasan di jalan menuju Kantor Hokage.

"INO-_CHAN_!"

Hhh~ Berdosakah Ino bila tadi gadis Yamanaka itu sempat berpikir untuk pura-pura tak tahu saja kalau ia melihat Lee? Ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur ketahuan juga 'kan? Ino berhenti sejenak sebelum balik memutar arah mendekat pada Lee.

"_OHAYOU, INO-CHAN_." Masih saja bersemangat, seperti biasa.

"Ini sudah siang, kau tahu?" Kulipat kedua tangan di depan dada, pose terbaikku. Biasanya kugunakan itu ketika menceramahi Shika dan Chouji.

"Ah, benarkah?" Lee mengucapkan itu dalam posisi mendongak—tentu saja, masih harus ada beberapa hitungan lagi untuk menyelesaikan push up satu tangannya—dan sebelah mata yang menutup. Mungkin silau terkena langsung sinar matahari.

Hei, apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu? Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang begitu, rambut Lee sedikit bertambah penjang.

"Ino-_chan_?"

Aku sangat jarang memerhatikan Lee. Sebetulnya tak perlu heran. Pasti karena semua latihan berat ini. Ya, pasti karena itu. Dibalik balutan baju hijau ketat itu, tampak menyembul otot-otot bisep miliknya.

Dan apa karena efek angin yang bertiup ditambah peluh yang membanjir, kenapa Lee terlihat berbeda? Terlihat sedikit—ingat, hanya sedikit—err … keren?

"Ino-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, a-apa?!" Keterkejutan bercampur setengah bentakan. Oh, ayolah Ino Yamanaka.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Lee mendudukkan dirinya di tanah berumput hijau, lalu mengusap keringat yang menuruni dahinya.

"Tidak ada," balasku singkat. Intinya, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menyuruh Lee untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, aku dapat langsung ke rumah. Menonton acara tv sore, berendam air hangat, minum teh hangat, membaca majalah fashion, semuanya terkesan sempurna. Sempurna bila aku bisa pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Lee, kenapa kau di sini?" _Ouch_, pertanyaan pintar, Yamanaka. Bagus, gadis pintar.

"H-eh? Bukannya tadi Ino-_chan_ sudah lihat sendiri?" Kedua alis yang tergolong tebal menyatu. Pantas bila respon Lee begitu.

Sebelum ini semakin panjang, lebih baik aku langsung meralatnya. "Maksudku … kenapa kau latihan? Kau kan masih sakit." Aku lalu bersandar pada sebatang pohon terdekat, masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali.

"Ino-_chan_, aku hanya tak ingin hal sepele seperti ini menghambat perkembanganku. Hanya karena sakit aku tak boleh berlatih, kan bukan seperti itu caranya. Ditambah dengan semangat masa muda yang masih membara, semua dapat dilakukan." Lee bermonolog. Kuputar bola mataku, jengah dengan kelakuannya. Hal sepele dia bilang? Masih sanggup ia berkata begitu bila melihat kondisinya saat ini dan reaksi guru Guy serta Tsunade _Senju_? Lagipula jika ia tak istirahat total, penyakitnya akan semakin parah dan jangankan untuk latihan pun ia pasti tak sanggup. Dan … apa tadi yang ia bilang? Patah tulang tergolong sepele rupanya. Dasar Lee bodoh.

"Aku tak ingin jadi orang yang tertinggal, Ino-_chan_. Saat aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku, aku akan tertinggal jauh dari teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka sudah sampai tahap itu, tapi karena aku sakit, aku masih berada ditahap ini. Tidak—" Lee menggeleng, menyebabkan rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti arah kepala. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan putih dari sana, Lee meminumnya dalam tiga kali tegukan.

"—aku tidak mau. Lagipula, dengan latihan aku merasa lebih sehat," ujar Lee panjang lebar diakhiri senyuman. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Ia masih sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu?

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berada di sini, Ino-_chan_?" Lee membuang asal botol tadi sebelum menoleh kepadaku.

Hampir saja lupa.

"Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu kembali ke rumah sakit. Guy-_sensei,_ Sakura, dan Tsunade _Senju_ pasti cemas mencarimu," ucapku tanpa menatap Lee.

'Ehm, Ino-_chan_."

"Huh?" balasku.

"Ada seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang perempuan―" Oke, ada apa lagi kali in? Meski awalnya terkesan acuh tak acuh, namun aku mendengarkan.

"―Tapi perempuan yang disukai oleh si lelaki justru menyukai laki-laki lain. Lelaki yang lebih tampan, lebih digandrungi kebanyakan gadis, hampir melebihi segalanya dibandingkan lelaki pertama. Menurutmu, apa mungkin lelaki pertama berakhir dengan perempuan yang ia sukai? Dan … bila lelaki pertama ingin memberikan sesuatu pada gadis yang ia sukai, cocoknya apa? Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Masalah percintaan rupanya. Bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino, tentu ini bukanlah perkara sulit.

Kuelus dagu sembari berpikir keras, menyerupai detektif. "Kau bilang 'hampir' kan?" Bergumam diriku yang lebih kepada penegasan sebelum kembali berucap, "Kalau begitu, aku balik bertanya. Apa yang tidak dimiliki laki-laki pertama dan tidak ada pada lelaki kedua?"

Hening beberapa saat. Kubiarkan Lee bebas berpikir.

"Dia mencintai gadis itu. Berusaha menjadi lebih baik untuknya, meski tidak menyamai lelaki kedua, setidaknya supaya terlihat layak. Sementara lelaki kedua malah tak memedulikan perasaan si perempuan … mungkin." Ada nada keraguan diujung kalimat. Tapi aku tak ambil pusing. Aku telah siap dengan jawabanku.

"Berarti ini termasuk cinta positif."

"Cinta positif? Apa maksudnya?"

"Cinta positif. Cinta yang membuat seseorang secara tak langsung berubah kearah yang baik. Dan kalau kau bertanya mungkin atau tidaknya. Mungkin saja. Tapi balik lagi pada suratan takdir _Kami-sama_."

Jeda diantara kata. Kulihat Lee termangu, berpikir sepertinya.

"Dan, yang cocok diberikan oleh seorang yang mengalami cinta positif adalah sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan kesucian. Bisa dari bunga yang memiliki arti cinta yang suci atau putih. Pokoknya sesuatu yang melukiskan hal semacam itu." Ino mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Begitu ya?" Lee menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ino mengangguk mantap. Terkesan percaya diri dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah tahu," seru Lee.

"Tahu apa?" tantang Ino.

"Miniatur merpati. Itu hadiah yang sesuai, 'kan?" Lee menatap mata Ino, dan tak disangka, aquamarine itu pun balas menatap. Keduanya terdiam. Ini tidak sesederhana itu, begitu pikir Ino. Sedetik kemudian, suara gaduh mirip suara melengking Sakura dan suara cempreng Naruto terdengar setelahnya, dari belakang mereka.

"OI, LEE/INO-PIG!" Panggil Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"KAMI DI SINI!" teriak Lee tak kalah kencang. Lee hendak berlalu sebelum perkataanku menghentikannya.

"Merpati tak selamanya putih, kau tahu? Bagaimana dengan gagak yang mewarnai tubuhnya agar menyamai rupa merpati? Apa kau sudah memikirkan hal itu?"

**...**

Di sebuah desa burung Daun Tersembunyi, hiduplah seekor gagak yang hampir tiap hari terlihat di atas sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai. Gagak yang dirundung kesedihan.

Rupanya, gagak ini telah jatuh hati pada seekor merpati dengan jambul biru dongker pelawan gravitasi. Tapi gagak tersebut menyadari bahwa tidaklah mungkin sesosok indah seperti merpati menyukai sosok buruk rupa seperti dirinya. Maka itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa awan mendung kerap menjadi background si gagak.

Pada suatu hari, si gagak tidaklah didapati di tempat ia biasa berada. Apa si gagak telah melupakan cinta pertamanya? Atau si gagak memilih mengakhiri nyawanya dengan melompat ke aliran air di bawah sana? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sampailah ketika seekor merpati betina dengan bulu seputih salju hinggap di tempat biasa si gagak berada. Tak lama, merpati jantan dengan jambul biru dongker yang disukai si gagak menghampiri satu-satunya merpati di sekitar sini selain dirinya. Jelas ada yang berbeda dari merpati dengan jambul biru dongker itu. Bukan berbeda sih sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya baru. Si merpati jambul biru dongker mengubah jambulnya menjadi belah tengah. Oh, jangan lupakan betapa klimisnya sekarang jambul si merpati jantan. Saran dari kakak tertua. Um, kalau kalian tidak mengenali kakak dari si merpati jambul biru dongker, ingat saja kalau suatu waktu kalian melihat merpati dengan bekas luka di masing-masing sisi hidung, berarti itulah ekornya(?)

Oke, kembali pada sepasang sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara ini.

Tak ada yang lebih romantis dibanding memadu kasih di bawah sinar rembulan dan ditemani nyanyian serak para katak yang mirip kebelet. Itulah harmoni alam yang sesungguhnya.

Ditengah-tengah momen romantis ini, tiba-tiba saja merpati jantan bertanya.

"Ti, kenapa kakimu besar sekali?" Si betina tersentak, namun buru-buru menjawab "Biar aku tidak terpeleset. Seperti saat ini," ucap si betina diakhiri hela nafas lega.

Si jantan hanya ber-'oh' ria. Tapi tak sampai di situ.

"Ti, kenapa paruhmu besar sekali?" tanya si Jantan. Si betina cukup lama terdiam.

"Kenapa pula tubuhmu besar sekali? Tidak seperti kebanyakan merpati lainnya," lanjut si jantan tak kenal lelah melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau meragukanku?" isak si betina tak terima. Kini, suasana hati merpati betina sama dengan langit di atas sana. Mendung, tanpa bintang, gelap, dan benar saja tak lama lagi pasti akan turun hujan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya."

Lalu segerombolan besar tetesan hujan menghujami bumi, termasuk tubuh kedua merpati terasa seperti tertusuk jarum besar.

"Ya, kau meragukanku." Si betina masih saja terisak. Tanpa disadari oleh si betina, air hujan menghapus cat yang ia kenakan. Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding mendapati wujud sebenarnya dari merpati betina adalah seekor gagak buruk rupa.

"Kau … gagak?" tunjuk merpati jantan.

Si gagak mengangguk sedih. Ia sebenarnya tahu pasti, kebohongan ini tak akan bertahan lama. Tapi ia ingin. Sangat ingin. Ingin berada di samping sosok yang ia sukai walau sekejab. Dan lagi, si gagak mengangguk, kali ini lebih dalam. Sungguh … kejadian setelah ini telah memenuhi sudut pikirannya.

"Maaf …" Ia pasti akan dibenci pujaan hatinya. Bahkan ia pasti akan dianggap jijik.

**…**

"Itu cerita yang bagus, Ino-_chan_. Tapi bagaimana akhirnya?" Lee terlihat antusias dengan kelanjutan cerita itu, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Akhirnya tentu saja si merpati ternyata juga menyukai si gagak. Ia tak peduli dengan anggapan orang yang mengatakan gagak adalah makhluk buruk rupa. Meski sedikit kecewa dengan perilaku gagak, tapi merpati tetap menyukai gagak. Gagak dan merpati pun hidup bahagia selamanya~" tutup Ino sedikit berlebihan.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu bisa saja tak benar." Ino melanjutkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang tidak benar?" cecar Naruto.

"Yah kalian tahu sendiri … itu cerita pengantar tidur, untuk anak-anak pula. Maka para orang dewasa bisa saja mengubah _ending_nya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan atau cara cepat menutup suatu cerita." Ino menyamankan posisinya duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sementara Naruto dan Lee duduk bersila di bawah menghadap ke arahnya. Mendongeng, Yamanaka?  
Kedua cucu Adam itu membenarkan penuturan Ino.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulan dari cerita ini?" Ino benar akan marah jika apa yang telah ia ceritakan tak berbuah pada sesuatu pun. Setidaknya ia ingin tahu apa yang dapat diserap duo ninja energik di depannya ini.

Tiba-tiba sepasang merpati terbang turun dan hinggap di dekat ketiganya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino , Lee dan Naruto malah saling tatap seakan mengirim sinyal yang hanya diketahui oleh keduanya. "Kesimpulannya adalah … " Keduanya sengaja membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung.

"TANGKAPI SETIAP BURUNG DI UDARA~" teriak Lee dan Naruto penuh semangat. Lalu keduanya, bersama-sama menyergap dua merpati itu.

"BUKAN BEGITU BAKAAAAAAA~" Bahkan teriakan Ino belum sanggup menghentikan keduanya dari aksi menangkapi burung-burung.

**…**

"**U-um, Ino-chan?"**

"**Ya?"**

"**Coba tebak."**

"**Apa?"**

"**Apa yang dilakukan si lelaki pertama pada gadis yang dia sukai?"**

" … "

"**Menyerah?"**

"**Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana dengan tetap mencintainya? Menunggu sampai gadis itu menyadari perasaan si lelaki."**

" … "

"**Benar tidak?"**

"**Salah!"**

"**Jadi?"**

"**Yang benar adalah … **

**Bertingkah konyol di hadapannya. Di mana pun, disetiap kesempatan, membuatnya tersenyum. Meski si lelaki sendiri tahu kalau gadis yang disukainya tak akan pernah menyadari."**

"**Meski lelaki itu akan dipanggil bodoh berulang kali?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Bodoh sekali."**

"**Memang. "**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Jangan rajam saya. Saya pun tak tahu akan begini akhirnya. Seperti biasa, silahkan kritik saya semau kalian. Beri kritikan panjang-panjang, akan saya terima. Pedas sekalipun, tak apa.**


End file.
